Take a Look Through My Eyes
by Phoenix-Flower92
Summary: Xover with HP. Spike and Draco switch places
1. The Switch

__

Draco Malfoy

"Who's up for a little game of Tease the Gryffindors?" I asked in the middle of the game War, a muggle card game that Blaise was teaching me. (His cousin knows some muggles—they taught Blaise).

"I just want your king," Blaise replied.

"You can have it," I told him when he laid out a wild card.

Hector was sitting across from us, humming _Early One Morning_, a folk ditty his mum used to sing to him as a baby. If I told you the words, you'd never get it out of your heard. I looked at Hector, "Wanna come with me to tease the Gryffindors?" I asked him.

He sighed. "I really think it's pointless that you still insult them. Come on! You're almost 16! You need to be…what's the word? Mature."

"Bollocks," I said. "It's not pointless. Nothing bad is going to happen or anything!"

He rolled his eyes and sat back, humming _Early One Morning_ again. Anyway, War is a stupid, pathetic, useless and boring game. Did I mention how stupid it is? It's really stupid—never play it. "So…I'm losing this game, Blaise. I'm going to tease the dream team. You win the game," I told him, getting up to leave.

I found Potter usual compartment and leaned against the door that was slid open, folding my arms. "So, Potter…ready to be defeated at last?" I asked him coldly.

"What **ARE** you talking about Malfoy? We've told you before, if you're not gonna let us in on what you're talking about, then leave!" Potter snapped.

I laughed bitterly. "Oh, Potter! You just don't know anything do you?" Potter got to his feet, as well as Weasley. 

Granger stayed down, like always. "Quidditch. I'm talking about Quidditch, of course! Slytherin versus Gryffindor. First game of the season. I've been training long and hard. I'm ten times better than ever!" I bragged.

"Oh bugger! I'm scared!" Potter said sarcastically.

"Well, you'd better be because I'm gonna kick your--"

"Kazakhstan!" Potter shouted.

"Sanguinario!" Granger shrieked.

"Quebradizo!" Weasley cried.

They all said a spell at the exact same time, knocking me out…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

SPIKE

"Hey Spike,"

I looked up from the TV show I was watching. Buffy was standing at the foot of the steps of the basement. "I'm going out patrolling—I need you to watch Dawn for me. Make sure she gets her homework done. She likes to goof off and not do it."

"Sure," I replied.

Buffy is the Slayer of Sunnydale. She's a hell of a woman if you ask me. Of course, you may not think so if you are an evil demon. I know I didn't when I first met her—I wanted to kill her. I'm a vampire, you see. Buffy isn't going to kill me, though because I'm on her side. She needs me because I'm a good fighter. I guess I'm a little off track. What? You have another question, eh? You want to know what I meant when I said I didn't like Buffy when I first met her? I had no soul—I was evil. I got my soul back because it's what Buffy wanted—at least I think. Anyhow, back to the story. I walked upstairs to Dawn's room, and leaned against the entrance to her room. Dawn is Buffy's sister. Dawn looked up from her books.

"What?" she asked.

"Buffy," I said. "She—she asked me to make sure you—get your homework done."

"Spike…"

I closed my eyes. My head hurt so badly. I closed them even tighter, and there was a flash of light, a white light. I heard someone talking. I did not recognize the voice. Oh, bugger. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

Draco Malfoy

"Spike? Spike?" I heard a female voice say—I am SURE it was not Hermione's or Pansy's.

In fact, I had never heard the voice before. I am also sure that I passed out, and wasn't standing up. Now I was standing! Oh, my gosh where am I? I'll have to open my eyes to find out. Funny. I want to open my eyes, but I can't. Stupid eyes. I then opened them to see a girl looking at me. "Did you fall asleep or are just trying to play a joke?" she asked.

"Um…" 

What is she talking about, who is she, and where the heck am I? "You know what? I don't want to know," she told me, gathering all her books together and getting up. "I really don't see what Buffy sees in you."

She walked past me. What is her problem? She then turned around for a second. "By the way, I finished all my homework, you were making sure I had it done, right?"

I nodded all though I was confused. She turned around and walked out of sight. Girls, I'll never understand them, no matter how long I live. Now I have a mission, if you don't mind. I need to find out where I am and who that girl was. Maybe this is just a dream…I sure hope so. I'm going to panic if it's not. I decided to go outside to look for any signs that would tell me where I am. I saw the hottest bird walking down the street. She was **H-O-T!**

I walked up to her having a strong feeling I was staring. I lost the ability to make words and my face was burning hot. "Did it hurt?" I asked dreamily.

"Did what hurt? Slaying vampires? I killed two in the graveyard, but it was simple. They didn't throw me against a grave or punch me," she said as if she knew me, and what I was talking about.

That's what makes her so romantic! "No, did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" I asked still staring at her.

Okay, I know that line is so twenty years ago, but I've always wanted to say it, and it was the only thing I could think of. "No, I don't remember any pain when I fell back into life. It's kind of hard to remember," she told me.

Huh? OH! She plays along with lines that are so twenty years ago…even more romantic! "You're so romantic! I'm transferring schools!" I blurted out. 

Oops! I was supposed to think that, not say it. Stupid Draco! "I hope you do, so we can sit together and you could help me in math! I sure hope you're good in math!"

"I am," I said, yet again not thinking.

I've done a math problem or two in my life—I hate it and I stink at it too. (How have I done math before? You ask. In my Young Wizarding School, they made me take math, a muggle subject for a whole semester! They say I'll need it later in life! Ha!) "Well, how would you like to follow me to my house…help me out with that math problem? Thank goodness I found a math whiz!" she told me.

Math whiz? How am I gonna get out of this one? But, hey—I get to go to her house! I like this girl!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

SPIKE

"I hope he's in pain beyond pain and never tortures us again…" I heard a male voice say, but I don't believe I recognize it.

I know it's not Dawn's. For one thing, Dawn is not a boy, but a girl. Her voice doesn't sound like a boy's either. I opened my eyes. "Where the bloody hell am I? Where's Buffy?" I asked, looking around.

I was not in Dawn's room; that was for sure. The ground beneath me was rattling—I think I'm on a train of some sort. Did Buffy and Dawn send me on a train? What have I done so bad that I would be sent on a train to who knows where? "Even better! He has amnesia!" a boy with messy black hair said.

"Oh, please, Harry! Honestly you two are worse than two-year-olds!" the girl told them.

She had bushy brown hair and brown eyes. I sat down on the seat next to her and said, "Sorry, love, but I think I fell down pretty hard and forgot some stuff. So you wouldn't mind telling me where we're headed would you?"

She moved away from me. "I'm not your love," she told me.

"Well, of course not! I do not have feelings like that for you, Pet!"

"I'm not your '**PET' **either, Malfoy! No matter how much you want me to, I don't take orders from you. I am not your slave," 

This girl has major issues! "I never meant to offend you, baby," I apologized.

"I'm not your—oh, forget it!"

__

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

DRACO MALFOY

I followed the cute girl to the house I had just left. "Wait a minute—I just left this house!" I told her, stopping her from going any further.

"What? Oh, right. This is—my friend Dawn's house. I have to get my math homework here. We were going to have a study party—but now I found you, so we can have a study party together at my house!" she explained.

A study party? Well, she likes to study and is very cute. I like that in a girl. She opened the door and I followed her to some stone steps. "What are we doing?" I asked, a little afraid of what might be down there.

What if she lied and she's really a serial killer? "C'mon—my homework's right down here," she said.

What if she plans to get me drunk? I don't drink, so that couldn't happen, right? I slowly followed her down the steps. Everything will be okay. "My homework's by the wall, Spike. Could you get it for me?" she asked.

I bent down to pick up a paper that was most likely her homework. Something shoved me hard, nearly knocking me out. My back was now against the wall and something was putting a heavy chain around my hands. I opened my eyes. It was the girl. I knew it! It was a trap and now I'm going to be murdered. **HELP!**


	2. Human at Last

__

DRACO MALFOY

"Please! Stop! I'm too young to die--please don't hurt me!" I cried.

"I'm not going to stake you, Spike. I'm doing this for your own good—trust me," the girl with blonde hair said tightening the chain, so hard I was sure my hands would fall off.

"So…you're killing me for my own good? That doesn't make any sense!" I told her. 

I'm not sure if that was a threat or not—I'm not even sure where I am.

"Weren't you listening to me at all Spike? I'm not going to stake you—"

"Why would you stake me? You're probably just gonna kill me with a spell, right? For my own good?"

"NO! I'm not going to kill you. I'm tying you up for your own good—that's all," she replied.

"Well, you don't have to tie me up so tight!" I told her.

My wrists were stinging. I don't get why she thinks she needs to tie me up. I'm perfectly harmless. The girl then loosened the chains on my arms and feet a little. "Sorry," she told me.

You know what's really bothering me? That I don't know this evil girl's name. There's only one way to find out. "Thanks, Rachel," I said, thinking of a name from the top of my head. 

She bent down in front of me. "It's Buffy," she whispered.

I don't even think she was mad, by the way she said it—sweetly and so soft. She then turned around and walked up the stairs, leaving me alone. Buffy—what a name.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

3rd Person

Buffy Summers the slayer of Sunnydale had chained Spike up. She had done this for a reason, of course. She thought Spike was insane or something. She went upstairs to talk to Willow, Dawn, Xander, and her watcher—Giles for information. Buffy sighed, as she gathered everyone together. "We're going to have a research party," she said. "Willow I need you to find out everything you can on vampires. Spike has been acting really weird tonight. I chained him up in the basement for now."

"What's wrong with him?" Xander asked.

"He's insane or something. I first saw him coming home from the graveyard. He asked me if it hurt when I fell from Heaven. I played along with him because I did die twice," she explained. "And, he thinks my name is Rachel, he's still in school. He's forgotten who and what he is."

"WOW! I'd better start researching right away!" Willow exclaimed, jumping on the computer.

"Come on, you guys, we all have research to do," Buffy said to the others. "Let's move it."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

SPIKE

I sat beside the Girl with issues for hours. She never told me where I was headed. Women these days, they never answer a bloody question. It was pitch black out the window and we started to slow down to a stop. (When I was first on the train, the sun was setting and it wasn't directly over me—thank goodness!)

I looked down at what I was wearing for the first time. I was wearing some sort of robes. Did Dawn and Buffy change my clothes? No, Bollix that. The thought ran a shiver down my spine. My heart pounded hard as if it would pop right out of my chest—h-heart?! I quickly felt my hand, searching for my pulse. Bloody Hell! I had a pulse! I jerked my hand away from my wrist. It felt too weird. After being a vampire with no pulse or anything for almost 200 years, trust me, it feels really, really weird. Wait a minute—I—I'm human! Bloody hell! Human!! I, William the Bloody am human at last. "Earth to Malfoy!"

"Huh?" I asked.

"Are you coming or not?" they asked.

I hadn't realized we had come to a complete stop. "Yeah, I'm coming," I said getting to my feet.

I followed the three of them into a huge castle and sat threw a very strange ceremony. Maybe it was a ritual, I don't know what the hell else it could be. Suddenly food appeared in front of me. Wow—I'm human so I can eat—I have taste buds now!! I grabbed as much as I could and stuffed it in my mouth. Oh, my gosh, how could I forget the taste of chocolate! The girl I had sat by on the train was not but a couple of seats away from me. She kept giving me an odd look. How ballsy of her. Bloody hell—they have steak! Just as I was about to reach for a piece of steak with my name on it, a cold voice drawled behind me. "Mr. Malfoy…"

I turned around to face an ugly man who could do with a shower or something. He had shoulder-length black hair and a hooked nose. "Am I in trouble sir? For being here? Because, hell, I can explain it—" I told him.

My explanation is that Buffy and Dawn sent me here—right? "You bet you are," the man said.

Great. I'm in trouble for being sent here. Surely, I was sent here for a reason, though, right? "Mr. Malfoy, you're a Slytherin and I expect you to eat with the Slytherins as well as share a room with them. Why **are** you eating with the Gryffindors?"

"Uh…hang on. I'll get back to you on that," I told him.

"Well, we here at Hogwarts have a table for each house. You are to eat with your house and no one else's."

"Bollix that!"

"Oh, you think our rules are nonsense do you?"

"You bet I do! Some people have friends from different houses and they may want to eat with their friends. They may not have any friends in their own house, so yeah I think your rules are nonsense," I told the man.

"Mr. Malfoy, exactly who are you friends with in Gryffindor?"

"Um, well I'll get back to you on that when I find one—but I'll have you know that I'm pretty close to getting one," I explained to him.

"And exactly who is that, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Well, we didn't exchange names. Why do you keep calling me Mr. Malfoy? That's not my name you know. My name is Spike—actually it's William the Bloody but I changed my identity. Of course, you—didn't need to know that!"

"Okay, William the Bloody, if you think the rules don't apply to you, I'm not stopping you from breaking them—but someone will," he then walked away.

Rules? This place is so strange. I'd like to know where I am, what this place is, and why I was sent here. Maybe Buffy got mad at me and she sent me here to be tortured. That would explain why they have rules—because they torture us. But why would Buffy be mad at me?


	3. Hogwarts and William's Past

**Draco Malfoy**

"Come back," I said softly as I heard the door close. Why did I ever trust her? Oh, yeah--cause she was hott. I am so stupid! Never trust someone because of their looks. Looks can be deceiving, you know.

What am I to do now? I'm all chained up and shoved against a wall. I'm alone in a basement. Just then, the door creaked open and a tall boy with black hair came down the stairs. "Hey Spike! Buffy sent me down here," he said.

**OH, NO!** "T-to kill me?" I asked, hoping that wasn't it.

At least I know the girl's name--Buffy. (She told me before she left) "I only **Wish** it was to kill you," the boy replied. "Instead I am just here to check up on you. Good ole' Xander, just here to make sure you didn't get loose."

That's a big relief. They don't plan to kill me yet. Maybe they realize I'm too young to die--but then I'd be chained up for years and years! It doesn't look good for me, does it? "Well, I didn't get loose did I? I wish I did, though. Now I'll be stuck here 'til I'm 100 years old," I told the boy.

"You're already 100--past that, even. 150--am I right?" the boy asked.

He's nuts. "Try 15," I told him.

He laughed an uncontrollable laugh. "Right--back in 1870!" the boy said.

1870? What gives him the idea I lived back then? He's lost his mind--I don't even know him! I'd like to say a few things to him. "If I were alive in 1870, I wouldn't be alive now--I was born in 1980, mate."

"Buffy sure was right--you **ARE** insane!" the boy laughed.

"You're the insane one--what person could go up to a stranger and tell them they were alive 150 years ago!" I told him.

He rolled his eyes and walked back up the stairs. What an idiot he is! Buffy came down the stairs a few moments later with a coffee cup. "Hungry?" she asked.

"Yeah--I'd love some coffee!" I exclaimed as she handed me the cup. "Sure, juice is good, too."

I took a gulp of the reddish liquid inside, but suddenly spit it out in shock. It wasn't juice--I--I'm pretty sure it was blood--and it was good. "Trying to posion me, are you?" I asked as I wiped the blood from my mouth.

She looked at me as if I were crazy. "You're a vampire, Spike--it's what you do--drink blood."

"I'm a--? I am--I am **NOT** a vampire--No matter what you think, I'm not. You're a madman!" I told the girl.

I took a sip of the blood--it was good--but that doesn't mean I'm a vampire. "Spike, something is totally messing with your brain--you don't know who you are! Look, you're a vampire and your name is William--William the Bloody because of your bloody awful poetry. You changed it to Spike after you became a vampire because you spiked your victims with railroad tracks. Is any of this coming back to you?" she asked.

What is she talking about? None of that happened to me! "No, I'm not William, so it isn't ringing a bell. I'm Draco Malfoy, 15 years old. I go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where I am a fifth year. My friends are Hector Zeroni and Blaise Zabini and my enemy is Harry Potter. My parents are Lucius and Narcissa." I told her.

"Spike your parents have been dead for years. I don't know where you get this Draco Malfoy, but it's not who you are." she said.

"Well, I don't know where you get this William from, because it's total rubbish," I told her.

"I guess you think that about William, huh? That's why you changed it to Spike? Because William was a failure?" she asked.

She doesn't get it, does she? "Look, Buffy, I'm not and was never William at any point of my life--"

"Yeah, you want to forget everything about William, don't you? To where, he never even existed. He does exist, because no matter what you change about yourself, inside, you are still William. You can say he doesn't exist and you can say you're Draco Malfoy, but you're still going to be William the Bloody. I'm sorry if you can't accept that," she got up from where she was kneeling beside me.

She gave me one last glance and was gone.

**SPIKE**

I sighed as I tried to figure out where I was. I already tried asking Bushy, and that didn't work out too good, now did it? I guess I shouldn't ask any more girls where I am. Who should I ask? What should I ask? Should I ask where I am or who sent me here? Maybe I shouldn't ask anything at all. I stayed where I was until almost everyone from my table left. Bugger. What am I to do now? "Are you still insulting the Dream Team, or did you just ditch us?" a voice from behind me said.

I turned around. Two boys were standing with their arms crossed. One was a dark-complected boy with many freckles and he had brown hair. The other boy was a light brown boy with black hair. "Hey, mate! You--you have a team that makes dreams come true? Is that why I'm human again? The dream team made my dream come true? I--"

"What? You didn't answer the question. Answer it!" said the freckle boy.

"Answer mine, then," I said, just to be a pain.

"What's your question, then?"

"Where am I? Is this a bloody torture camp or am I somewhere else?"

"I don't have time for your games, Draco! Did you ditch us or not?"

"Answer my question,"

The boy rolled his eyes. "You're at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Now, one last time, did you ditch us for the Dream Team?"

"I don't even know who you guys are," I told them. "I know I was checking on the Slayer's sister and I closed my eyes from a headache. Next moment I'm on a train. That's all I know."

"He totally ditched us," Black boy whispered to Freckle.

"Totally," Freckle whipered back, shaking his head. "C'mon,"

They both vanished out of sight. "Bloody Hell! What is it with you people!" I screamed, banging my fist on the table.

Those boys were nothing but liars. Bollicks on their information, too. I then got up and stormed off. I was so angry that I didn't watch where I was going. I bumped into something or rather someone. 'Oh great!' I thought.

I looked up and saw an unfamiliar face. It was a girl--and maybe it's just me, but she reminds me of Harmony. "So sorry, Draco--really, I am! It was my fault, all mine!" she shrieked.

Yes, she reminds me of Harmony. I nodded to show I heard her--really though, it was partly my fault, too. But if she wants the blame, she can have it! "I haven't seen you in forever it seems!" she continued. "Don't you agree?"

Okay, hold on, just hold one. How do I know this girl? She must have me confused with someone else. She then leaned close to me, about to kiss me. I held her back. "What the hell are you doing?" I questioned.

"Kissing you," she replied.

"Sorry, pet, but I don't have feelings towards you like that. I'm in love with someone else," I told her.

"Who?" she asked, her voice filled with sadness.

"You wouldn't know her, she's back in Sunnydale, assuming this isn't Sunnydale," I told her.

"Who?" she demanded, there was darkness in her voice this time.

"Sorry," I sighed,"but that is for me to know. What good in telling you when you probably don't know her?"

She let out a shrill cry, and tears filled her eyes. "I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!! You cheated on me! I'm telling your father!" she shouted, as I turned away from her.

I turned back around. "No good in telling my father--he's dead as in six-feet-under. As for my mum, she was turned to dust. As for your whole love-life, you must have me confused with someone else. I never dated you--get over it!"

I then turned around once more and trotted away. I heard the girl's high-pitched crys. I walked until I found myself in a hallway. Oh, bugger, where am I now? I looked around and walked down the passageway. The stone-cold floor and bare, brick walls reminded me of a mansion, or again, there's the idea that it could be a torture camp. I walked straight until I cam to a staircase. I sighed and walked halfway up until the staircase started to move. Okay, that's it! What the bloody hell is going on? I kept my balance until the staircase stopped. I walked up the remaining steps and saw something else really odd--the pictures were moving! "This is a test, isn't it?" I said loudly to myself. "How much can Spikey handle, eh? I don't fall for your games, whoever you are!"

I stomped my foot and swirled around. Just as I was doing so, a note fell out of a bookbag I had on. It fell all the way to the floor. I bent down and picked it up. Mr. Malfoy was printed on the front of the envelope. I took out the letter inside and read the following:

The following is the information you requested about your family line:

_Edward Lanchester m. 1850 Anne Winston_

_William(born 1855-1880) Elizabeth(b. 1851-1911)m.Frances Malfoy(b.1849-1905)_

_Russell Skylar Andrews(1872-1937) m.Phineas(1874-1936)_

_Alfred(1897-1963) mAura Matthews(1899-1961_

_Charles(b. 1924) mWinifred Carlisle(b. 1930)_

_Lucius(b.1954) mNarcissa Black (b. 1960)_

_Draco(b.1980)_

'Wow' I thought. These are my descendants! I read on, because I saw my name.

_No one knows what happened to Anne and her son, William. They both disappeared in 1880 during the mass murders that swept Europe. It is assumed that they were both victims who could be buried somewhere in London. One fact that we know about William: he was known as William the Bloody._

_Edward, Anne's husband, was part of the Watcher's Council and in charge of Lucy Ambrose, the Slayer of the time. Both lives were taken during a nasty battle against a gang of vamps._

_Yours Truly,_

_Rupert Winchester, Wizard Family Line Expert_

Very interesting--I was reported missing. I folded the paper and placed it back in the bookbag. It's so weird--my father killed demons and vampires and his son became one!


	4. Kanasea's Revenge Plan

Draco Malfoy

So, here I am alone once more. It's been like that a lot lately, it seems. "I'm all alone…there's no one here beside me…" I half sang and half said.

I think I got it off a movie. After that, I started singing a bunch of different songs. Don't ask me why, it may have been because I was bored, or it may be some other bizarre reason. I sniffed hard. I don't like this. I don't like this at all. Suddenly, a window near me shattered, and huge, brown creature burst in from it! I'm not joking, either. "AAAHHH!" I screamed, trying to break free from the chain and escape.

"Shut up, you fool!" the creature snapped, pulling a knife from his belt.

He ran it almost an inch away from my face, as if practicing exactly how to cut me. "Buffy sent you!" I breathed—that witch!

Ugh! I hate that girl! "Ah, so you have come face-to-face with the Slayer—I thought you would, as you do help her fight and practically live there. But, no, Buffy didn't send me here. In fact, I sent YOU here."

"What? Slayer? The Slayer is just a myth and--"

"A myth in your world, Mr. Malfoy. In the muggle world, the Slayer is not a myth at all. You see, you're in Spike's body and I sent you here."

"Spike?" I questioned.

"Ah, yes, Spike. You're part of my plan. If you haven't figured it out already, Spike is a vampire. He--"

"So Buffy was right—I--"

"Yes, you're a vampire. Now, shut up! Never interrupt Kanasea Fahella-mella!" Kanasea bellowed. (You pronounce it: can-ah-see-ah fa-hell-a-mell-ah). "Now, Spike kills our kind—demons, like me-self. He and I have been out to get each other for some time now. I decided I couldn't defeat Spike, so I shall kill you in his body. I did a spell, of course. I'll stake you, and he'll die in your body and turn to dust. You shall return to your body. Dead, of course. Your body will just fall cold the moment I stake you. No one can help you. I had me friend Tiji Momexanded kidnap the Slayer's sister. Everyone is gone right now, gone to save her while their best warrior dies…"

"YOU'RE WORNG—You know it?"

"SILENCE!" Kan-whatever his name is, screamed.

He then placed his knife under my chin, now, smiling a wide, ugly rotten smile. He has gold and yellow teeth and really bad breath. My whole body was shaking like mad. Someone has got to save me—I mean, in the movies there is always someone to come and save the day. Why can't real life be the same? " Now, we can do this the hard way or the easy way," his cold voice said.

"I—I don't want to die yet. I was just returning to Hogwarts for my sixth year. I haven't even had my sweet sixteen yet. I was dying to find out why it's called the sweet 16!" I said, my voice trembling so badly, it wasn't even funny.

"My dear child, of course you're not ready to die yet, but who is? You could live 15 more years and still not be ready to face death. I've won. Spike—William Lanchester finally will be dead by the end of today!" he spoke cheerfully.

William Lanchester—that sounds familiar—Lanchester, Lanchester. Oh! Of course! The paper on my ancestors on my dad's side of the family! I remember now. I'd wanted information on my dad's side of the family line because dad never talks much about it. William was reported—missing! He must have become a vampire and vanished—I'm in my ancestor's body! This is way too creepy to be real!

The demon then took out a tool called a taser and zapped me, which feels like you have been struck by lightning and run over by a car…

SPIKE

"You should get on to your dorm, dear," I nearly jumped when one of the pictures on the wall actually spoke to me—it's crazy!

Pictures move and talk, staircases move, and I swear I saw a ghost floating down the hall. It's pretty clear to see, someone must be haunting me. Nothing good can come out of this. I should know, being 150 year old. "Sorry, love," I told the picture. "But I'm afraid I'm lost. Where should I go?"

It felt really awkward talking to a picture. "What house are you in, dear?" the woman in the frame asked.

"You see, that's the problem—I'm really not sure," I told her.

"Well, I'm afraid I can't help you then, either," the woman sighed.

BUGGER! I turned to walk away. " Hang on, dear!" the woman cried.

I turned suddenly. The woman spoke. "Your robes say you're a Slytherin—if that's true, I can lead you to the common room."

I looked down on the uniform I had on. I was wearing a green badge with a snake on it. It also said Slytherin in gold letters. I nodded to show her she could lead me, and she hopped from frame to frame as I followed her. She soon stopped at a stone, cold bare wall. "Password's Salazar Slytherin, Hun," the woman said, and at these words the wall opened.

I walked into a room dark and cold. The wall behind me closed. This seems more and more like a dream every minute. I sat down on a black, leather couch and closed my eyes.

What a wild day, eh? Don't worry. I'll figure this out and find a way back to Sunnydale.

3rd Person

Buffy Summers got everyone to start researching vampires. Dawn, Buffy's younger sister hated the situation. "What do you see in him, Buffy?" she screamed.

"Dawnie, go upstairs. You don't have to take part in this," Buffy coolly replied.

"Buffy, you never want my help on anything. It's all about Spike. Spike our hero; Spike, the best warrior—oh, no! Spike's not himself, better get him feeling better quick!" Dawn said sarcastically.

"Dawn, stop feeling sorry for yourself and run upstairs," Buffy said.

Dawn scowled at her sister and marched herself up to her bedroom, where a surprise awaited her. A demon called Tiji Momexaned began the plan to kill Spike. "AAAHHH!" Dawn screamed.

The demon grabbed Dawn and pulled her over his shoulder. He jumped through the window, shattering the glass, and ran away with Dawn Summers. He took her to Kanasea Fahella-mella's lair. He worked for Kanasea, and only lived to obey his master's wishes. If Kanasea's plan worked correctly, the Slayer would soon arrive, and he would be prepared.

Meanwhile, Buffy Summers ran up the stairs at her sister's cries. She looked through the shattered window to see an ugly demon with three horns, carrying her sister. She ran downstairs. "Willow, Anya, and Giles. No more research on vampires. Not yet. I need you three to research a demon with three horns and a tail while I go and get Dawn back. The demon, he kind of stole her. So, Willow and I will find Dawn. Anya, Giles and Xander will go to the library for research," Buffy explained.

The five of them left the house for their next mission.

DRACO MALFOY

I groaned. It never feels good to be zapped by a taser. I opened my eyes to see two demon creatures staring down at me. One, of which I'd already met. Kanasea—the demon that zapped and kidnapped me. Well, he kind of kidnapped me in a way. Just, he stole me in a different body and—I'd better stop now before I stop making sense altogether. "Get away from me, you creep!" I mumbled through gritted teeth.

"Told ya he was a nasty one," Kanasea said to the other demon.

"Tape his mouth up if you're not gonna get ze killing over with any time soon!" the demon growled, shoving a cigarette into his mouth and reaching for his lighter.

Eew! Smoking is gross and it only kills you faster. "You're going to die from all that smoking," I warned him.

He burst out laughing. "Demons don't die from a cigarette or two, lad."

He had an Irish accent. "Humans, on ze other hand—ah zey best be dying after a couple o' smokes. Gets in ze lungs, it does. Makes em' miserable ze rest of zeir life."

He blew the smoke from his cigarette on me. I coughed. "Where is ze wee gul?" the demon asked.

"With Tiji," Kan-Kan replied. (Isn't that a cooler name than Kanasea?)

"Now, Malfoy. This is Romikki Capazudul--"

"That doesn't sound Irish," I interrupted.

"**NEVER INTERRUPT KANASEA FAHELLA-MELLA! YOU UNGRATEFUL, FOUL, LITTLE--"**

"Ooh, angry demon. I'm not sure if that's a plus or not," Buffy arrived.

"Slayer!" he growled.

"Touch Spike and you'll never live to see the next sunrise," she snapped.

Both demons back away from me, and vanished through the window. "This isn't over yet—not by a mile for the both of you!" Kan-Kan yelled.

"It never is, is it?" Buffy called after them.

She turned to me. "I thought you went to save--" I began.

"Dawn's fine," she replied. "The demon fled away from us when Willow threatened to use magic and I threatened to tear his head off. Will's with her right now. A little shaken, but she's fine."

"You're not much of a Slayer, you know," I told her.

She raised her eyebrows. "Excuse me?" she asked.

"Well, I'm hearing all this talk of Slayer duty and how they kill. You just let three demons get away," I explained. " If people start dying in the next few hours, it's your fault. You should have killed them."

"Really," she said. "Well, unless you know what type of demons we're dealing with and how to kill them, I suggest you leave suggestion to me. You're in no condition to give order right now. C'mon, I'm taking you back home."

I rolled my eyes and followed Buffy the Vampire Slayer back to her house willingly. Wait a minute—why am I following her willingly? She's just going to chain me back up again—oh no—I hate those bloody chains! I came to a halt as soon as we were clear out of Kanasea Fahella-mella's lair. No way am I sitting up against a cold wall again.

I crossed my arms and stuck my tongue out at Buffy, who unaware of my unwillingness, kept walking straight ahead. I sat down on a rock—a huge rock, at that, and looked around. I was in front of a lot of green bushes. I sighed as Buffy still went one.

Then, suddenly—if you can believe it—something grabbed me, covered my mouth, and dragged me under the bushes. Oh, bugger—not again! Does the kidnapping, staking, killing, and evilness ever end around here?


End file.
